(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to decorative candles and more particularly to a decorative candle including uniquely shaped, integral gel components.
Candles have become popular for decorative purposes and as such are being formed in different styles, shapes, and colors. Additionally, scented candles are gaining popularity for their perceived therapeutic value in aromatherapy. Typically, there are three different types of candles: tapered, molded and container. The candles may be manufactured from a wax such as paraffin, vegetable, or beeswax.
A container candle is formed by pouring melted wax into a container having a wick disposed therein. The wick is extensible through the wax such that as the wick is burned, the wax around the wick will melt thereby providing fuel for the wick to burn. A molded candle is formed by pouring melted wax into a mold containing a wick. The wax is allowed to cool such that it solidifies and is then removable from the mold thereby forming the candle. Tapered candles are formed by dipping a wick into melted wax. Each time the candle is dipped into the melted wax, the wax adheres to itself thereby forming the tapered candle.
Different types of paraffin waxes may be used for different types of candles. For instance, candles made in a container may be formed from container wax. This wax has a relatively high oil content and a relatively low melting point of between about 125xc2x0 F. and 138xc2x0 F. or lower. The relatively high oil content of this type of wax allows for a long burning candle. Mold wax which has a melting point between 139xc2x0 F. and 143xc2x0 F. is used for molded candles because the wax does not contain much oil and therefore can retain its form after removal from the mold. Tapered candles are formed from dipping wax which typically has a melting point of around 145xc2x0 F. The high melting temperature allows the wax to adhere to itself as it is being dipped thereby forming a tapered candle.
Additionally, fragrances and/or pigments can be added to the wax to give the candle a unique appearance. Typically, the fragrance and/or pigment is mixed with the wax when in a melted state. The wax containing the fragrance or pigment is then formed into the preferred type of candle. The pigment will give the candle a desired coloring while the fragrance gives the candle a preferred scent. The scent produced by the fragrance may become more pronounced as the candle and therefore the fragrance are being burned.
In addition to making candles out of wax, mineral oil has been used to make candles (e.g., gel candles). The mineral oil is gelatinous at room temperature such that it can retain its form unsupported. Typically, a gel candle is formed by pouring melted mineral oil into a container having a wick. The mineral oil is allowed to cool to its gelatinous state thereby forming a candle within the container. Gel candles burn longer than candles made from paraffin wax because of the high oil content of the gel. As with traditional paraffin wax candles, gel candles may additionally be scented and/or colored to add more variety.
The present invention comprises a candle fabricated from paraffin wax and gelatinous mineral oil components. The components are used as a decorative element that additionally allow the candle to burn longer. Therefore, the candle of the present invention has a distinctive decorative style and burns longer than traditional wax candles.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a decorative candle comprising the step of providing a candle fabricated from a wax material (e.g., paraffin wax) which defines a top surface. Next, a source of heat is applied to the candle until the portion defining the top surface is melted. Then, at least one gelatinous component is placed onto the top surface such that the component is at least partially inserted into the molten wax. The candle is then cooled to harden the molten wax and secure the component to the candle.
The candle may be fabricated by first providing a container and placing a wick therein. Next, a quantity of wax is melted and poured into the container. The wax is allowed to cool until it hardens into the candle. A fragrance and/or a pigment may be added to the wax while it is in a molten state in order to give the wax a desired color and pigment.
The gelatinous component may be fabricated by melting a quantity of a mineral oil gel and then forming the molten gel into a generally planar sheet. The sheet is then cooled and cut with a die to form the component. Alternatively, the component may be fabricated by extruding and cooling the molten mineral oil gel through a die to form an extruded member. The extruded member is then cut to form the at least one gelatinous component. While the gel is molten, a fragrance and/or a pigment may be added to the gel to produce a desired color and/or scent.
Therefore, the above mentioned steps produce a decorative candle comprising a container having an open end and a quantity of wax disposed therein. The wax has a top surface that is adjacent to the open end of the container. The candle additionally comprises a wick disposed within the wax and protruding upwardly from the top surface, and at least one gelatinous component partially disposed within the top surface of the wax. Typically, the wax will be a paraffin based wax and the gelatinous component will be formed from mineral oil gel. Both the wax and the component may comprise a pigment and/or a fragrance.